Never Ruin an Apology with an Excuse
by Autobot StarRacer
Summary: "Would 'sorry' have made any difference? Does it ever? It's just a word. One word against a thousand actions." Sarah Ockler, Bittersweet. Megatron has been thinking over everything he did during the war, namely what he did to a certain young scout. Can Bumblebee bring himself to forgive the warlord? Oneshot.


**Just a random idea that came to mind while thinking about all the crap Bumblebee went through during the war. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Megatron felt the crisp Cybertronian air glide across his wings as he flew towards Iacon. He sighed as he let the sense of freedom overwhelm him. Flying always helped clear his mind, especially during the early stages of the war when he first betrayed Orion Pax. Pain gripped his spark at the thought of the mech he once considered a brother. Optimus Prime had sacrificed himself for the future of their race, what did that leave for Megatron? He was nothing but a monster to those around him. He shook those thoughts out of his processor as he approached the city still under construction. He transformed and landed. There were still no refugees, but the rebuilding was going exceptionally well.<p>

"If you wish to live I suggest you raise your servos and don't try anything funny." Megatron heard a femme say from behind him. He froze and slowly raised his hands in surrender. He heard her comm. someone, most likely her team to warn them of his presence. He watched warily as Arcee walked around him to look him in the optics. For such a small femme, Arcee sure knew how to intimidate a mech. Since Megatron had no intent of fighting, he saw firsthand what she could do to scare someone. Soon enough the other autobots drove up. Most of them were glaring, Bumblebee being the only exception. He looked calm, but terror hid behind his optics. "What do you want?"

"I know I am most likely the last person any of you wants to see at the moment, but I am not here to harm anyone or ask for anything other than a chance to speak." Megatron explained dryly. Arcee narrowed her optics, but deactivated her blasters and moved to stand slightly in front of Bumblebee, as if to protect him. Everyone was giving him disbelieving looks, but he ignored them as he stared directly at Bumblebee. "I merely wish to speak with Bumblebee alone."

"Like Pit we'll let you be alone with him, especially after all of the torment you put him through!" Ratchet snapped angrily. Bumblebee's optics were wide in shock as he stared at the former warlord. He seemed to be the only one not fuming at the strange request. Bumblebee gently moved Arcee out of the way and approached Megatron with a confidence and reserve that surprised everyone.

"If you swear not to not pull out any weapons or be threatening in any way, I will speak with you." Bumblebee stated calmly. It was Megatron's turn to be surprised. It wasn't that he expected Bumblebee to reject him, but he fact that he sounded so much like Orion Pax it threw him off guard. After some convincing, the two mechs began to walk outside of Iacon. Bumblebee fixated his optics on the road, refusing to look at the warlord. After they were sure that they were alone, Megatron stopped Bumblebee. The young warrior crossed his arms over his chassis and looked up at Megatron sternly. "Okay, Megatron, talk. What is this about?"

"I've been thinking lately about things that have transpired during the war. From the day I began the decepticon cause, to the day I ended it. That includes all that I have done to you, scout." Megatron said bluntly. Bumblebee appeared taken back by what he said, but remained silent. "I realize that I caused you a lot of pain. I took your voice on Cybertron, took over your mind on Earth, and even offlined you at the Omega Lock. The guilt has been eating at my spark since the day I witnessed Optimus Prime sacrifice himself. I finally saw the monster I'd become. I know my word means nothing and does not atone what I did, but I am truly sorry. For what I did to you and everyone else."

"I was a youngling, Megatron!" Bumblebee blurted. Megatron's optics widened in slight surprise. "I was a sparkling when the war began and was still in my youngling stage when I joined the war. When you took my voice I was devastated in way words could never describe! I may be an adult now, but I have been living in a state for so long where I could not be a youngling, I had to grow up pretty fast. Just because of you! I said scrap to you that day because I was trying to hide the fact that I was terrified! Did you ever stop to consider what you were doing to me would torture me for the rest of my life? I still have nightmares of Tyger Pax! I can't even go there anymore without having a panic attack!"

"I knew you were a youngling, I knew you were terrified, and I still did it. I have no excuse for what I did. There was a human leader who said 'Never ruin an apology with an excuse.' I will make no excuse for my actions. If you wish, take your revenge now. I will not stop you if you wish to seek revenge." Megatron didn't move, merely waited for Bumblebee's response. The bot seemed thoroughly shocked to be given such an offer. He considered offlining Megatron, or maybe even ripping out his voicebox. Bumblebee turned away from Megatron, fists trembling at his sides.

"I'll forgive you this once, Megatron. If you ever hurt anyone again I won't hesitate to offline you on the spot. I'm not going to seek revenge, I promised Optimus to help keep the peace. So...just go away." Bumblebee spat. He transformed and drove back to Iacon. Megatron stared at the retreating Camaro in shock. He smirked and shook his helm. That bot was starting to sound like Optimus Prime. He transformed and flew away, a weight being lifted off of his chassis. Perhaps apologizing was the first step to healing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! :)<strong>

**"Never ruin an apology with an excuse." -Benjamin Franklin****When you're thinking about something wrong you did to someone and you decide to apologize, remember this quote. Great words to live by!**

**Reviews are always welcomed**

**God's blessings!**


End file.
